Degrassi Theme Songs
This is a list of all the Degrassi Theme songs: The Kids of Degrassi Street: 'thumb|300px|right|The Kids of Degrassi Street opening Credits '''Degrassi Junior High: 'thumb|300px|right|Degrassi Junior High Opening Credits Wake up in the morning, feeling shy and lonely, gee, I gotta go to school. I don't think I can make it, don't think I can take it, I wonder what I'm gonna do. But when I look around and see, that someone is smiling right at me, wait, someone’s talkin' to me, hey, I gotta new friend. Everybody can succeed, all you need is to believe, be honest with yourself, forget your fears and doubts, come on give us a try at Degrassi Junior High. '''Degrassi High: thumb|300px|right|Degrassi High Opening Credits Wake up in the morning, gotta shake this feeling, I gotta face a day of school. What's to be afraid of ? I can ask a question, or maybe even bend a rule. I'm looking for a way so I can fit in, if there's a way if I can look, then I can win. I can see I'm not alone, I can face the unknown. Everybody can succeed, in themselves, you must believe, come on, give us a try at Degrassi High. Degrassi Talks: thumb|right|300px Sung by Stacie Mistysyn and Keith White We've all got our problems but can't always solve them we need someone to listen cause we all need some talkin' no time to ignore but we've got to explore we can't have it all the way let's do this together I'll talk to you and you'll talk to me We've got to reach out to set us free Degrassi Talks Coast to coast we hear real stories from real people Degrassi Talks Degrassi Listens You're not alone Let's do this together Degrassi Talks Degrassi TNG: ' Season 1: thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|right|Degrassi Season 1 theme extended instrumentals thumb|300px|right|Degrassi Season 1 opening theme Extended version Sung by a children's choir and Lisa Dalbello seasons 1--3 Whatever it takes :I know I can make it through :Uh-huh, ah yeah :If I hold out :If I do :I know I can make it through :Hmmmmmm :Be the best :The best that i can be :Hear what I say to you :Whatever it takes :I can see, yeah :I know I can make it :I know, I know-Ohhhhh! :I know I can make it through :Extended version Lyrics Children's choir and Evren :Whatever it takes : I know I can make it through If I hold out If I do I know I can make it Be the best The best that I can be Hear what I say to you Whatever it takes I can see it I know I can make it I know I know I I know I can make it through Nobody said it would be easy to be a kid But growing up’s tough when you think of the things you did Everybody’s always trying to show you the way And telling you to work and all you wanna do is play And your friends was hang, go out, and have a blast Laughing and they joking at the back of the class And you wanna dance, have a good time, and relax Sitting with your friends and your favourite tracks I’m saying sometimes life is a place we don’t get You know you’ll make it through just believe and you’ll set An example of what you wanna be, what you wanna see Use your imagination Be free Be the best The best that I can be Hear what I say to you Whatever it takes I can see it I know I can make it I know I know I I know I can make it through Life is an empty notebook Go on and fill it however you choose Cause if I can If I can So can you Whatever it takes I know I can make it through Life is a place we don’t always get You gotta take a risk and you gotta make a bet And it seems sometimes that things are kinda messed But hang on and don’t let yourself get stressed Just breathe Cause it’s up to you what you need Whether you follow, whether you lead Believe in your dreams and you’ll get where you’re going See what you need, guarantee you’ll be flowing People come and go; it’s a part of the game But your true friends always gonna stay the same No matter what’ll happen, you will know what is true And guess what I know that I know that I know I can make it C’mon, yeah I know I can make it I know I can make it Whatever it takes I know I can make it I know I can make it through :'Season 2:thumb|300px|right Season 3: thumb|300px|right Season 4: thumb|right|300px Sung by Children's Choir and Jakalope seasons 4--5 Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through If I hold out, I know I can make it through Be the best (Be the best I can, and I say to you) Whatever it takes (I know I can make it) I know I can make it I know I can make it through Season 5: thumb|right|300px Season 6: thumb|right|300pxInstrumentals by jakalope season 6---7 Season 7: '''thumb|right|300px '''Season 8 thumb|300px|right Sung by Dahmnait Doyle Whatever it takes I know I can make it through If I hold out I know I can make it through Yeah Oh Oh Eh Be the best The best that I can be Whatever it takes I know I can make it I can make it I can make it I can make it through Whatever it takes I know I can make it through Degrassi Goes Hollywood:thumb|right|300px Life is a show sung by Cassie Steele Life is a show Sky diving about to let go Your walkin' the wire with nothing below Don't you know Don't you know Your life is a show In every shade of the rainbow We're jumpin' through fire Let's go Life is a show Sky diving about to let go Walkin' the wire with nothing below Don't you know Don't you know Cause life is a show In every shade of this rainbow We're jumpin' through fire Let's go Life is a show Season 9: thumb|300px|right Sung by Studz season 9---10 Whatever it takes I know I can make it through If I hold out, I know I can make it through Ooo Ooo Ooo ooo Oooo Be the best The best that I can be Whatever it takes I know I can make it I can make it I can make it I can make it through Ooo Ooo Ooo Whatever it takes I know I can make it through Season 10:thumb|300px|right|Season 10 intro version 1 thumb|right|300px Season 11: '''thumb|right|300px Sung by Alexz Johnson Whatever it takesthumb|300px|right' I know I can make it through And if I hold out, I know I can make it through Be the best The best that I can be Whatever it takes I know I can make it I can make it I can make it though Ohh I can make it through (ohh) I can make it through I can make it Whatever it takes I know I can make it through '''Season 11.5' Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi